


Party (not so) hard

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Going to parties wasn’t that bad, after all.





	

It wasn’t unusual for Stark to throw parties every time he could, so Brian wasn’t surprised when he got the invitation to participate to one the next day.

He wasn’t going to go, though; he had been there a couple of times, but honestly that kind of parties weren’t for him. He always got bored, after a while.

 

 

\- Stark is throwing another party tomorrow -, Loki said.

He was outside the dorm drinking tea with Brian, something that had become a sort of habit for them.

\- So I’ve heard -, Brian replied, - Are you going to go? -.

\- Maybe -, Loki said.

\- It depends if you’ll come with me or not -.

 

Did Loki just ask him out?

It wasn’t the first time he did that and it confused Brian because even he didn’t know exactly what their relationship was. Loki had definitely flirted with him but he never took any step further and Brian didn’t want to rush things too much, not with the risk of ruining everything.

He was pretty sure Loki was still trying to figure out himself and his feelings, so he always tried to give him some space to think.

 

\- Well, I was thinking about not going… -, he started and he didn’t fail to notice how Loki’s expression changed when he heard that, but it was just for a moment.

\- … But since you asked me so nicely -, he continued, - I might change my mind -.

\- Good -, Loki said, smirking victorious, and Brian couldn’t help but to smile back.

He wondered if that time something was going to change.

 

 

Brian wasn’t the life of the party, he had never been.

Not that he didn’t know how to have fun, or he didn’t like it, but he had always found more compelling to observe rather than to be involved.

That said he had decided to stay near the bar so at least he could have taken something to drink, and Loki was still keeping him company, which was strange. Usually he spent most of the time on the dance floor, showing off his “godly” dance skills, but not that time.

He wasn’t even speaking that much, which was weird and alarming.

 

\- You’ve been quiet -, Brian stated, snapping Loki out whatever was going inside his head.

\- You miss hearing my voice? -, he retorted, making Brian smile.

\- Maybe -, he teased, not wanting to give in that soon.

Loki smiled too.

\- You totally do -, he said, then he continued.

\- The flag you usually wear looks good on you, but I must say, I’m glad you changed attire today -.

It was true; Brian wasn’t wearing his Union Jack jacket that time. It was far too hot for that so he had decided to leave it in his room and to go without it.

\- Are you flirting with me? -, he asked, and that time it was Loki’s turn to say “maybe”.

 

\- I don’t mind -, Brian said, - Just to let you know -.

Loki nodded absentmindedly, and for a moment they both fell silent.

\- Is this what Midgardians call a date? -, he asked then, and Brian almost choked on his drink for the surprise.

\- It could, if you want it -, he replied then, - But do you know the implications of a date? -.

\- Don’t underestimate my knowledge of Midgardian culture -, Loki said, - I know what a date means -.

\- Then, just to be clear, let me ask you something -, Brian started, - That time we went to the club after our mission at A.I.M.’s base… did you see that as a date? -.

\- I thought it was clear -, Loki replied.

 

To be fair he was right, but he hadn’t said anything explicit about it so it got a bit confusing.

 

\- And you want this to be a date too, right? -, Brian continued.

\- … Yes -, Loki said, more hesitant that time, - Do you? -.

\- Yes -, Brian replied, and honestly he was so relieved that it had been that simple.

He had thought it would have taken longer for them to actually get to that stage of the relationship, but for once he was more than happy to be wrong.

 

\- If this is a date, then… -, Loki started, - Does this mean I can kiss you? -.

Brian laughed. He knew Loki would be furious if he said it out loud, but sometimes he managed to be so adorable without even trying.

\- Of course -, he said.

He saw Loki leaning forward and he did the same. Their lips met, and Brian could swear that that was the sweetest kiss he ever had.

 

It lasted a moment and it left them wanting more.

\- Suddenly I don’t want to be here anymore -, Loki said, smiling.

\- Me neither -, Brian replied, smiling as well.

He got up and he took Loki’s hand, guiding him through the crowd outside the club.

 

He was pretty sure he had seen somebody take a picture of them, but it happened so quickly that he wasn’t able to see if it was Janet or Tony.

Loki didn’t seem to have noticed it and Brian didn’t tell him – who knew, he might have gotten angry.

 

 

Once they were far enough they kissed again, and again, and again.

Brian had put his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling him closer while he had his hands on both sides of his neck and, sometimes, played with his hair. It was truly a magical moment.

 

Going to parties wasn’t that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how Brian and Loki get together


End file.
